


I Know Where You Sleep

by IntellectualSaviour



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Groupies, Non Consensual, Rape, ring rats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:56:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntellectualSaviour/pseuds/IntellectualSaviour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ring rat makes a horrible mistake by accompanying Damien Sandow. He was only looking to teach her a lesson about a dangerous profession. </p>
<p>"You wanted someone to understand you, Well be careful what you wish for because I do" - Emilie Autumn ~ I Know Where You Sleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know Where You Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I am really disappointed by the lack of fanfics involving Damien Sandow. So I took it upon myself to write something. M rated fics are kinda my thing. 
> 
>  
> 
> Fandom: World Wrestling Entertainment  
> Paring: Damien Sandow/Oc and future background relationships  
> Warning(s): Non Con and blackmail

Even heels have their fans. Some of the best heels in the company have been the most successful in WWE. Take Stone Cold for instant, one of the greatest wrestlers that stepped into the attitude era had his heel turn at Wrestlemania 17 and still was one of the most popular wrestlers of his time. Heels were what brought excitement to the company, not like baby faces like John Cena. There's not a good baby face without a heel. 

That was my views anyway. I am a massive heel fan. I loved the heels way more than any baby face. Don't get me wrong, I do like a lot of the baby face wrestlers, I wasn't completely against them. I was just a bigger fan of them. I have confession to make to you, the reader. I am a twenty one year old ring rat. I haven't really told anyone this, I'm the kind of girl you wouldn't expect it from. A drama student who's dream was to presume in the arts. That was when my dreams were crushed by demand and the “better actors”. At the same time, CM Punk had made a heel turn and that was when it first occurred to me how fun being a ring rat might be if I am successful. I didn't think It would work at first because I was never one to “woo” the boys but how wrong was I? These guys do like the company of a female, even if it was just for one night. 

I was a complete heel girl though. I was hopeful to get with CM Punk my first night round but that never happened. I landed with something better, Edge. 

It was a night of experience. I never thought I would bag Edge but I did and he enlightened my senses to a whole new level and I felt more, how do they say it? Sexy, dominating and powerful. Adam was a really nice guy, walked me to my bus stop which was near the hotel was and wished me good bye. I was a little bit emotional but I remembered that I didn't mean much to him. I was just a good time on the road. It's like when sailors go away from their children and have sex with prostitutes like in Les Miserables. I liked the way it felt that night. I wanted more, so more. It was that day I figured out that I was a suitable ring rat and I came out my shell. 

So I was going after heels. When they came to my country , I went to each show, travelling endless days and nights. It was only two times a year I went but It was worth it. The goodness of fucking a tall, muscular man who is not looking for a relationship. What is better? 

I was very wrong. Someone had to teach me a lesson. I mean, I was wrong and “hanging about” with attractive men. It is not something someone like me should have been doing. However, there was someone on the Smackdown roster who was willing to teach me a lesson I will never forget. Unfortunately, we didn't meet till three years after I started becoming a ring rat and he was waiting for me to come to him. I never thought it would happen, the years I wasted and then the suffering I went through. The man who taught me my lesson was the only heel I hadn't had sex with and for very good reasons. It was the “intellectual saviour” Damien Sandow. 

Now, I love heels. I really do but there was just something not right with Sandow. I don't know. He just seemed so.... frigid. At the time, I was actually going to leave it and go for his partner Cody Rhodes but then, it was another person to add to the list. Damien Sandow... how do you even begin to explain the experience I had with him? How about I retell it? 

Right, that's what I'll do. I'll retell my story. Okay. Well. It's all from a third person narrative. So I can tell all the bits that I did not know about. It's coming from me so exaggeration might be common. I'm remembering every little detail so when things seem unclear, you'll have to concentrate really hard. All answers are in the text, if you cannot find them then you aren't looking hard enough.

My name? Oh shit. It's Diana, Diana Dipper.


End file.
